Ice Cream
by CircusLeader005
Summary: Tori doesn't want to share her strawberry ice cream with Nick, but he can be very persuading


Ice Cream

Victorious/BSB

Tori/Nick

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Victorious or BSB...This is just something I created...Hope you enjoy

Tori is 18 and Nick is 21

Tori was sitting on her couch, watching TV with a tube of ice cream on her lap. Tori couldn't keep any type of ice cream around the house, because one of the boys would end up eating it. She took a spoonfull of the pink cream and placed it in her mouth.

"Mmm..."

She loved strawberry.

She was about to take another spoonfull of the delicious cream in her mouth, until Nick came down the stairs. She placed the spoon back in the tub of ice cream and hid the tub with a blanket.

"Hey, Tori."

"Hey, Nicky."

She smiled at her nickname for Nick, because she knew that he hated it. He went to the kitchen and started looking through the fridge. She looked from the TV to Nick.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to eat."

Tori hugged her tub of ice cream to herself under the blanket.

He looked from the fridge to her.

"Do you know if there's anything to eat?"

Tori shook her head.

"No,"

Nick closed the fridge and walked over to the bar. He rested his hands on the bar and looked at her. He knew she was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

She said it too quick. She shook her head and looked away. Nick raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

She shook her head.

"No,"

She kept her eyes on him as he walked over to the couch. His eyes never left her's. He sat next to her.

"Are you sure you're not hiding something from me?"

She gave a small nod of her head. She held the ice cream closer to her. He looked at the blanket she was covered with.

"Are you cold?"

She gave a small nod of her head.

"Do you mind if I cover up with you?"

He grabbed the end of the blanket and went to pull it away, but she grabbed it. He raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. He went to pull the blanket away again, but she kept him from pulling the blanket off her. She was not going to let him have any of her ice cream. He knew that she was hiding something.

He gave the blanket a sharp tug. He pulled it from her grasp and off her. He saw what she was hiding. He looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"Really? That's what you were hiding?"

She gave a small nod of her head. She hugged the tub of ice cream to her chest. She wasn't going to let him have any of her ice cream. He let out a small laugh.

"You're not going to share?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm not sharing."

He gave her a small puppy pout.

"Come on, Tori. Why aren't you going to share?"

"Because, it's my ice cream."

"Oh, come on, Tori. You need to learn how to share."

"I do know how to share, but I can never have any ice cream around here. You and the boys always eat the ice cream. I can never have any."

She took a spoonfull of ice cream. She was about to put it in her mouth, until she decided to mess with Nick a little. She looked at him.

"Do you want this?"

He gave a small nod of his head.

"Come and get it."

He moved toward her, but she kept the spoon away from him.

He knew that she was teasing him. He grabbed her wrist. A small smile stretched over his face when she let out a startled gasp. He moved over to her and took the spoon in his mouth. A rosy blush overcame her cheeks when she saw Nick's lips close over the spoonfull of strawberry cream.

She saw a thin line of the strawberry cream run down the right side of his mouth. Nick let go of her wrist and she slowly slid the spoon out of his mouth. She motioned her finger to the right side of her mouth.

"Nick, you have some ice cream right there."

She saw the flirty glint in his eyes.

"Why don't you get it?"

She was about to grab a napkin off the coffee table, until he grabbed her wrist. She looked from the coffee table to him. He shook his head. Her cheeks flushed a deeper red. She moved her face toward his'. She took her tongue and gently slid it up the right side of his mouth. Her taste buds filled with the strawberry cream.

Tori moved away and looked at Nick. Nick's eyes never left her's as he took the carton of strawberry cream from her hand. He scooped some of the sweet treat onto the spoon.

"You want some?"

She gave a small nod of her head. She moved toward him and took the spoon of the delicious sweet into her mouth. Nick felt a hot flash come over him the way her lips stretched over the spoon.

He gently slid the spoon out of her mouth. Tori dipped her finger into the tub of delicious cream. She took the sweet cream and ran it up the pulse on Nick's neck. She saw shivers overcome his body. She licked up the leftover ice cream on her finger and moved toward Nick's neck. He shuddered at the contact of her warm tongue on his pulse and the strawberry cream that she put on his neck. She smiled at the way she made Nick shudder.

She pulled away, so she could look at him. He dipped his finger into the finger of delicious ice cream and gently ran it over Tori's parted lips. She took his strawberry cream covered finger in her mouth. Nick felt his body shudder at the way Tori's tongue swirled around his finger.

He gently slipped his finger out of her mouth, making a 'pop' sound. He gently cupper her chin and pressed his lips to her's. He loved the taste of strawberries on her lips. He parted her lips with his' and his tongue gently slipped into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, but he easily won.

"Go ahead, Nick!"

Nick bumped his head against Tori's. She let out a groan of pain when her head collided with Nick's. She rubbed her head.

"Nick, I've always wondered if you were hard headed. You just proved me right."

Nick rubbed his head.

"You're head's not that soft either, Tori."

They both looked and saw Aj standing at the top of the stairs. He motioned to tube of strawberry ice cream, before motioning to the two.

"I guess strawberry ice cream is now both of your favorites."

Tori smiled at the angry look on Nick's face. He was so cute, but the bad thing was the strawberry ice cream was melting.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add story to your favs

thanks(:


End file.
